The Celestial Winx
The Celestial Winx were a group of fairies that were sent out to fight a great evil 4000 years prior to the events of the Ultimate Story. Due to a horrible occurrences that took place during their final battle, they were forced to sacrifice themselves in order to seal away this great evil. After they vanished, their essence were passed on to regular humans which grew within their bloodline for many generations. During the present day, the great evil was on the brink of reemerging and if that were to happen, the entire Universe will suffer terrible destruction. In the hour of great need, the successors of the Original Celestial Winx must step up and become the New Celestial Winx in order to put a stop to this great evil once and for all. However, the Original Celestial Winx may not have been obliterated all those years ago. The Original Celestial Winx The Original Celestial Winx consisted of 6 Winx Fairies: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla. They were born 4000 years prior to the events of the Ultimate Story. All 6 girls became real close friends with each other and eventually formed a group. They attended Alfea school of Fairies together (Layla attended a year later than the other 5 girls) to learn how to utilize their magical powers to protect the Universe from dark forces. They worship the Great Wizard, calling him the Master of Deities. They were taught by their culture that the Great Wizard is a selfless and kind Deity who values life and happiness above everything else.They were tasked to help protect life and happiness of all living beings. During the girls' graduation ceremony, they were approached by the Great Wizard, himself. He chose the girls to be his most trusted servants and bestowed to them their group name: The Celestial Winx. The Quest to Defeat Malicet After he dubbed them his new subordinates, the first thing that the Great Wizard had him do was seek out and defeat Malicet before he destroys the Universe. From there, the girls prepared themselves for their epic battle. Throughout the many days, the girls have chased after and battled against Malicet many times. They have also fought against his 3 loyal minions, Nastis, Horrid and Villgance. They were always able to prevent him from causing chaos and destruction many times but they weren't able to defeat him. The Skyward Hero of Courage During their ongoing fight against Malicet, their evil adversary found a world to which he was able to sense out a powerful, mystic item. From there, he sent his minions to seek it out and bring it to him. The girls immediately found out about this and went to that world to find them and prevent them from finding that item. That land was the land of the Triforce; Link's world. Upon their arrival within that world, they lost track of the minions but decided to land on the massive floating land that they found, which was Skyloft, to rest their powers before beginning their chase for the minions. There, they reverted to their dormant forms and had a chance to look around a bit. A little afterwards, Groose, a resident of Skyloft, spotted the girls and attempted to woo them, but they weren't so easily impressed. While he got into a private chat with his one of his cronies, the girls sought their chance to sneak away. Meeting Link They soon found the Skyloft Knights Academy where they met the Headmaster of the school, Gaepora, who told them a little about the floating land that they were standing on and even introduced them to his daughter, Zelda, and her friend Link, whom Stella took an immediate liking to, much to his dismay. She then began chasing him around until she was able to grab him and hold him close, much to the irritation of the others. A little afterwards, they found out that Link's Loftwing went missing, to which was very important to him and the citizens of Skyloft to always be able to have around. The girls immediately jumped into the chance to help him find out what happened to it. Each of them helped out in different ways: Bloom spoke with someone who witnessed a few guys chasing after a red Loftwing, who everyone in Skyloft knew belonged to Link. Stella went to a shopping bazaar to shop for clothes, but she did ask around if anyone knew about what happened to the Loftwing, which proofed less than a futile effort. Musa informed Horwell about what happened to Link's Loftwing, prompting him to postpone the Graduation Ceremony to which Link and 3 other boys were partaking in. Flora went all over Skyloft and asked everyone if they saw or heard anything about the incident. Tecna created a digital map of the entire floating island. Layla found a young boy who knew about what happened to Link's Loftwing but was too timid to say anything about it, so she used her Believix spell, Spirit of Courage, to help him gain the courage to tell her what had happened. From there, they discovered that Groose and his cronies, who were the same young men that the girls ran into earlier that day, took Link's Loftwing and stashed it away somewhere. With the help of the girls and Zelda, Link was able to find and free his Loftwing and returned just in time for the Ceremony. The Ceremony and the Aftermath The girls stood along side Zelda as spectators of the Ceremony. They watched as Link struggled as Groose and his cronies made things very difficult for Link. The girls had to restrain themselves from helping him as they knew that he could do it and rooted for him throughout the entire ceremony. After he was able to win, he and Zelda arrived at the Goddess Statue where they completed the ceremony together, with the girls watching nearby. They soon celebrated with the girls doing a group hug around Link and Zelda. Soon enough, Link and Zelda flew off together and had their brief moment with each other. The girls watched this take place along with Gaepora. When Link and Zelda got caught up in a mysterious black tornado, the girls changed into their Believix form right in front of Gaepora, much to his surprise, then they flew out after the duo. The girls were able to retrieve Link by encasing him in their Believix Convergence Bubble and bring him back to Skyloft in front of Gaepora. Just then, the girls noticed the minions and flew off. As they arrived to come face to face with the minions of Malicet, they fought in a fierce battle that when on late into the night. The fight continued on until Link was able to pierce the first hole into the cloud barrier to the surface below. The minions made their way to the hole. The girls, however, were greatly worn out from their fight against the minions and immediately stopped to rest from their ordeal for the night. Starting The Epic Journey with Link The next morning, Link got himself ready for his quest to find Zelda. As he was flying through the skies, he immediately noticed the girls as they were flying all around him in their Believix forms. They finally introduced themselves as the Celestial Winx: Loyal Servants of the Great Wizard. Link expressed his gratitude for saving him the day before, but the girls were saddened for not being able to save Zelda. Link reassured them to not feel too bad about it as he believed that they did all they could. They then tell him that they arrived in his world in search of Malicet's nasty minions as they believe that there is a powerful magical source that could be somewhere within his world and they intend to stop the minions from finding it before they get their grubby little hands on it. Knowing that where they're heading is the same place, they decided to travel together and from there, they headed for the hole within the cloud barrier and dropped right into the ground below. As soon as they arrived on the surface, they found a massive hole in the ground. At the very bottom was a wedge to which the girls and Link could sense a great evil aura secreting out of it. Link, with the use of his new sword, suppressed that dark aura and made their way towards a temple. There, they found a mysterious old woman who somehow knew that the girls and Link would arrive, especially the girls, much to their surprise. He informed the group of a terrible evil within the land and sent them out to look for Zelda, who already arrived at the surface before them. The group made their way for another area nearby known as Faron Woods. Before they continued on, the girls could sense out a very dark and distasteful but also familiar aura, which could be the minions that they were looking for. The Faron Trek The group arrived within Faron Woods, they made strides to track down Zelda with the use of their special powers, Tracix Eyes. From there, they found a strange, plant-like creature known as a Kikwi, whom they have found out came in contact with Zelda. Almost immediately afterwards, their Tracix Eyes stopped working due to Dark Magic interfering with their powers. So, the group had to rely on the Kikwis to find out where Zelda went. They helped to rescue the Kikwis from many of the monsters within the forest as well as met with Bucha the Kikwi elder, who was very concerned for his people. Not only that, but he actually met with Zelda but couldn't remember where she went until he knew that his people are safe. After the group was able to save the Kikwis, Bucha told them that she was heading for a temple deep within the woods. So, they made their way towards that temple, but little did they know, they were being followed by a few malicious characters. They eventually arrived at the Skyview Temple where they started their search for Zelda. The girls' powers were weakened by the Dark energy within the temple, which prompted them to believe that Malicet's minions could be in there. However, their powers weren't weakened enough to which they couldn't fight back. As they traveled through the temple, the girls were willing to do whatever they could to help out Link despite their powers being weakened. Category:Team heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Young Adults Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Magic Users Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Elementals Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:Blondes Category:Red Heads Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cyan Eyed Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters